charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Piglet
Piglet is a character in A. A. Milne's Winnie the Pooh books and is featured in many Disney productions. He is a baby domestic pig who is a best friend of Winnie The Pooh. Background Although featured in every Disney interpretation of Winnie-the-Pooh, Piglet was originally omitted by Disney in the first Pooh film, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966). According to the film's director, Wolfgang Reitherman, Piglet was replaced by Gopher, which was thought to have a more "folksy, all-American, grass-roots image." In the series, he is shown to live in a large home in a beech tree. According to Piglet, the home once belonged to his Grandfather, who was named "Trespassers William." Though he apparently gives the home to Owl in the first film, other media show that he still resides there. Personality Mostly due to his small size and flimsiness, Piglet is an incredibly timid, fragile, and insecure animal. He apparently suffers from anxiety, and is often seen cowering in fear in even the most tame moments. Though Pooh and the others don't seem to mind Piglet's constant fears and happily brings him along and/or protects him through every adventure, Piglet is noticeably embarrassed and ashamed of his dominate cowardliness, and many stories have revolved around him making attempts to overcome his fears. Though he's far from the bravest animal, he has successfully come through for his friends on numerous occasions. This is mostly due to the fact that Piglet is surprisingly crafty and harbors impressive physical strength. He's also rather creative and has a massively passionate side to him, valuing his friendships around the Hundred Acre Woods above all else. Design Piglet is pink all over, with darker pink ears. He is usually seen in a pink, striped jumper. He is considered to be a "Very Small Animal" due to him being the smallest (other than Roo out of the friends. Gallery Tumblr mw6w3iTD3Y1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-2778.jpg Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1988.jpg Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg Heffalumpmovie 174.jpg Winnie2011-disneyscreencaps.com-1945.jpg 07_Piglet_and_Sparkles.jpg Piglet_KHHD.png Piglet_Disney_Parks.jpg|Piglet at a theme park Trivia *Piglet was originally intended to be excluded from Disney's Winnie the Pooh (explaining his absence in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) and was to be replaced by Gopher. After gaining criticism, the studio added Piglet into the next Pooh short Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. *In one episode, Piglet can clearly be seen eating ham, which would make Piglet a cannibal. Though on the other hand, Piglet is a technically a toy pig, so this technically wouldn't be cannibalism. *Piglet may possess a small degree of super strength as he is able to hold Pooh using only one hand seen in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. *The sign in front of Piglet's house bears his great grandfather's name and is a pun on signs people put in front of private property-Trespassers will be prosecuted. *According to the "Fast Hive" skit on Cartoon Network's MAD, some people have mistaken Piglet for a girl. This makes some sense, as he is pink and has a high-pitched voice. But to make things worse, in MAD, Piglet sounds like a girl and his jumper is in a different design (magenta with brown stripes) *A constant misbelief is that Piglet prevented the release of Pooh cartoons in the Middle East due to the idea of a talking pig being anathema. This has been disproven as films such as "Piglet's Big Movie" has been released in Egypt, an Islamic nation, without incident. *According to Disneystrology, his birthday would be on July 10. Category:Disney characters Category:Winnie-the-Pooh characters Category:Pigs Category:Male Category:Film characters